Su historia
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: Nadie pensó que sobreviviría. Todos esperaban que ya llegara su hora. Ella nunca perdió las esperanzas. Quería vivir. Confió su vida en el único ser que pensó, sería capaz de salvarla.


Hola (:

La verdad es que no soy mucho por no decir nada, religiosa, no tengo religión a decir verdad, pero creo ciegamente en Jesús y en Dios. Y es por eso, que decidí hacer este One-Shot. (:

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Era tan sólo una niña. No sabía nada de la vida aún. Nunca se había enamorado, nunca había tenido una desilusión, no conocía nada….

Conoció la decepción, eso sí. Hacía exactamente un año que se enteró de la verdad por la boca de su madre. Su padre ka había engañado. Estaba con otra mujer. También tenía una hija…

Aún le daba asco. La niña no, no era culpable. Su padre, eso si le daba asco. Felizmente ellos ya se habían divorciado.

Ella estaba postrada en una cama de la clínica. La habían dejado un momento a solas. Todo el mundo que venía, terminaba llorando. No sabía porque, ¿Era que tan mal se veía? ¿Algo malo había ocurrido? ¿Alguien se había muerto o… se iba a morir? No entendía porque tanta depresión a su lado.

Tenía tan sólo seis años cuando fue internada en la clínica. Estuvo varios días con fiebre, y ningún medicamento le hizo efecto. Pensaron que era una simple fiebre, que se iría con los días. Sin embargo, cada día estaba peor. Un día se despertó con un dolor de cabeza en la parte de abajo, lo sobrellevó pero abrió los ojos y comenzó a ver doble. Estaba mal. Llamó a su mamá, y ella, con pesar, llamó al padre de la niña. Era médico, tenía que servir de algo.

El padre la revisó. La miró con una tristeza infinita y salió del dormitorio de la niña. La madre lo siguió. Entraron a la sala. El padre comenzó a llorar, y ella estaba casa vez más preocupada.

- Es meningitis. – susurró.

La madre no tuvo tiempo de llorar. Vistió a Sakura, su hija, y se la llevó de inmediato a emergencias. Así fue como comenzó todo.

Cada día empeoraba más. Ninguna medicina le hacía nada. La madre estaba devastada, incluso los doctores ya avecinaban su muerte. "Es muy probable que muera" – le habían dicho. No había nada más. Sólo esperaban que muriera.

Para Sakura, ella simplemente tenía una fiebre que no pasaba y ya. Siempre estaba alegre y era cortés con las enfermeras y los doctores. Sin embargo, la depresión la atacó cuando llegó ese día. Era el día que cumplía siete años y lo iba a celebrar… en un hospital. Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Ella también la estaba abandonando.

Un día, quiso salir por los corredores del hospital. Su abuela se ofreció a llevara en silla de ruedas. Estuvieron paseando por los corredores, hasta que ella vio esa imagen que… ilumino su día.

Era una representación de Jesús. Ella lo miró. Nunca la habían educado con religiones, ella creía en lo que quisiera, y al no conocer, no creía casi en nada. Pero su vida dependía de ella, ya nada podía hacer. Sólo quería una última oportunidad. Tenía que hablarle _"Jesús, por lo que más quieras, cúrame. Quiero salir de aquí, quiero volver a mi colegio, quiero volver a ver a mis amigas. Quiero vivir. Cúrame por favor. Confío en ti."_ susurró ella. Luego, la llevaron de vuelta a la habitación.

Vino el doctor para hacerle su chequeo del día. Era sencillamente impresionante. La fiebre le había bajado, hasta quedar normal. Las inflamaciones habían bajado, también. Decidieron pasar al siguiente nivel: la tomografía. La llevaron a una sala y le sacaron radiografías de su cerebro. También salieron bien. En un par de días le dieron de alta. Ella estaba feliz. Cuando pasó de nuevo por la imagen de Jesús para salir, ella susurró: Gracias.

Lo único malo fue que los doctores avecinaron secuelas. Que ya no pudiera escribir bien, que ya no pudiera caminar normal, o que tuviera deficiencias mentales y ya no pudiera razonar bien.

Se volvieron a equivocar. Hoy Sakura tiene trece años, está a punto de cumplir catorce. Vive con su madre. Es la más inteligente de su aula. Es creativa, dibuja muy bien. Aparte, se inició con la música. Toca piano, guitarra, batería, etc. Tiene muchas amigas.

Ha vuelto a vivir.

* * *

Mmm, ok, les revelaré algo. Hace años que quería escribir esta pequeña historia, sin embargo nunca pude. Me quebraba. Ahora ya lo superé. Esta historia de "Sakura" es realmente mía. u.u Según mi doctor, sy un milagro médico. Yo no diría médico. Yo diría divino.

Esa es la razón por la que creo y más que todo confío plenamente en Dios y Jesús. (:


End file.
